Is It Hurt?
by Sky End
Summary: AU. Sekolah tanpa nama. What's in a name, kata Shakespeare. Dua orang remaja yang berbeda, bertemu.   Rare-pairing fic, requested by Mai. ShikaTayu. Warning: OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing** : Tayuya/Shikamaru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes** : AU. Tayuya isn't dead.

* * *

**Is It Hurt?**

© _sky end_

_

* * *

_

"Nara-_san_,"

Shikamaru terbangun secara terpaksa dari tidurnya. Guru Fisikanya menatapnya tajam dari depan kelas. Segala pandangan tertuju kepadanya. Terdengar kikikan kecil (_puas_) dari arah samping belakangnya. Naruto dan Kiba. Shikamaru memutar matanya, berjanji tidak akan ada pemberian contekan, di bayar papan _shogi_ baru ataupun tidak.

"_Mendokusai_..." gumamnya di bawah nafasnya. Ia kini menatap guru fisikanya yang sangar itu, masih memandanginya dari balik kacamatanya yang tebal. "Ada apa, _sensei_?" ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, dengan gestur malas khasnya, yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit 'sombong' di mata lelaki dan keren di mata beberapa perempuan... _for some reasons_.

"Kerjakan nomor tiga, sekarang!"

Shikamaru, masih dengan malasnya, segera berjalan dengan gestur asal-asalan ke arah papan tulis. Tangan kirinya di masukkan ke dalam saku, lalu ia menatapi soal di papan tulis dengan pandangan meremehkan, lalu menguap dengan santainya, tidak memerdulikan guru fisikanya yang terus menatapnya marah.

Guru fisikanya makin naik darah. Terkena penyakit darah tinggi, kabarnya. Shikamaru meliriknya dari sudut matanya, dan dengan (_sangat_) cepat mengerjakan soal yang di beri gurunya, membuat seisi kelas hampir terpana. Kalau mereka tidak ingat Shikamaru adalah orang dengan IQ di atas 200.

Si guru, tentu saja, tidak bisa marah.

"Lain kali jangan tidur lagi! Jangan sombong anda, Nara-_san_."

Shikamaru hanya menutup mulutnya, menguap lagi, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, diam-diam memberikan tanda jari tengah untuk Kiba dan Naruto. Sementara Chouji yang ada di sebelahnya tidak perduli—ia hanya mencoba memakan keripik dari bawah mejanya.

Shikamaru kembali terkantuk-kantuk.

* * *

"Tayuya... tanpa nama belakang, ya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum (_paksa_) kepada guru ruang TU yang sudah berambut putih, mirip orang beruban seluruh rambut. Jiraiya-san, yang di kenalnya dari Orochimaru, walinya yang mengangkatnya dari panti asuhan. Ia juga tahu kalau Jiraiya secara diam-diam menerbitkan sebuah buku (_mesum_).

"Ya,"—_mesum bangkotan_—"ahem, _sensei_."

Jiraiya menarik satu kertas dari salah satu lacinya dan memberikannya kepada Tayuya. "Ini denah sekolah ini, Tayuya-_san_," ia lalu menarik keluar kertas lagi dari tumpukan kertas di sampingnya, lalu menatapnya sebentar dan memberikannya kepada Tayuya kembali. "Lalu, _eh_—kelas Krisan. Ada di lantai tiga, dan soal keliling-keliling, ketua kelasnya."

"Brengsek."

"Maaf, Tayuya-_san_?"

"_Danke_," ia memutar matanya dan dengan segera 'nyelonong' dari depan Jiraiya tanpa salam atau apapun. (_Untuk apa?_) Ia menghela nafasnya. Ia tadi sudah tersesat dua kali, bolak-balik naik turun tangga empat kali, kini harus naik ke lantai tiga lagi? Ia merutuk administrasi sekolah ini di dalam hatinya.

Gadis berambut merah yang sudah terlihat bermulut sampah itu melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada orang. Tentu, bel sudah berbunyi dari satu jam yang lalu. Kelas Krisan, ia menatap kertas itu. Ah. Fisika. Bagus sekali. Kalau kata Kimimaro, salah satu pungutan Orochimaru juga, guru fisika terkenal _killer_.

"Aaaaaah—sialan."

Tayuya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mulai berjalan dengan terpaksa ke tangga dan menaikinya perlahan. Tak lupa ia menghapal beberapa kelas, selagi menatap lekat kertas yang di berikan Jiraiya untuknya, denah sekolah ini. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, selagi (_masih_) mengutuk-ngutuk sekolah ini.

Di depan kelas Krisan, tak ragu gadis itu menelan salivanya. Tapi belum gadis itu menyentuh gagang pintu kelas yang tertutup, muncul seorang lelaki berambut hitam di ikat ke atas, seperti sapu ijuk. Tayuya berhenti dan menatap tajam lelaki itu dengan tatapan 'hei-kau-minggir-atau-kulempar-keluar-jendela'.

"Siapa kau?" tanya lelaki sapu ijuk itu dengan gestur malas, menguap tepat di atas kepala Tayuya. Tayuya memandangnya garang, persis seperti anjing galak yang menjaga tulang yang baru ia temukan. Di dalam kelas tidak ada orang—sepertinya banyak yang di perintahkan untuk keluar.

"Siapa _kau_ menanya-nanya nama_ku_, tolol?" Tayuya mendamprat.

"Ketua kelas Krisan, Shikamaru Nara."

_To Be Continued._

**Notes** : _Rare-pairing_. Abal. Dan pasti lama di update. (_Siapa yang mau baca?_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing** : Tayuya/Shikamaru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes** : AU. Tayuya isn't dead.

* * *

**Is It Hurt?**

© _sky end_

_

* * *

_

"Lalu kenapa, cecurut? Mau pamer?"

Respon si gadis berambut merah itu tentu mengejutkan Shikamaru. Biasanya, gadis manapun mengucapkan '_oh, maaf_' dengan gugup ketika 'gelar'-nya sebagai ketua kelas di kumandangkan. Walaupun malas tak terhingga, Shikamaru di anggap pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar itu. Atau mungkin Naruto dan Kiba yang mengusulkannya untuk rusuh tiap guru mereka absen.

Shikamaru menggerutu di bawah nafasnya. "_Mendokusai_... perempuan, perempuan." Ia menutup matanya, terkesan pusing karena perlakuan Tayuya yang grasa-grusu dan asal semprot. "Kau ada perlu apa?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada yang sama dengan saat ia pertama menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Heh, sapu ijuk. Aku anak sekelas_mu_," Tayuya mendengus dan memutar matanya. Terkesan sebal dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang (_di anggapnya_) sedikit pamer. Tak lupa gerutuan-gerutuannya yang terdengar begitu jelas di suasana sepi di mana anak-anak kelas Krisan pergi entah kemana.

"Oh. Jadi kau." respon Shikamaru datar. Ia menatap gadis berambut merah itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut merahnya di gerai mencapai punggung. Matanya cokelat tua, tatapannya garang bukan main. Dan mulutnya benar-benar sampah walau Shikamaru baru mendengar gadis ini berbicara beberapa kali saja.

"_Kau_ apanya, jelek?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya dengan gestur khasnya. "Tsk... tahukah kau betapa merepotkannya kau ini?" dengan cepat, Shikamaru menyambar tangan gadis itu, dan menariknya secara paksa entah ke mana. Tayuya, tentu saja, membuat Shikamaru melepaskan pegangannya dengan mencubit tangan lelaki itu, beberapa detik ketika tangan Shikamaru menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau memegang tanganku?"

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan..." komentarnya dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan ekspresinya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah soal gadis itu dan malah mulai berjalan melewati gadis berambut merah itu, kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang. Ia sudah benar-benar malas mengurus perempuan. Dan kini ia kembali merutuk teman sekelasnya yang menugaskannya sebagai ketua kelas.

Namun, Tayuya melihatnya seperti ini: Shikamaru—atau cecurut pengganggu di matanya—tidak berani melawannya, atau terlalu pusing mengurusinya sehingga pergi. Tapi, lelaki, di matanya (_lagi_) tidak boleh menyerah dan tidak boleh menjadi pengecut. Gadis itu merogoh tas selempang yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terlihat sebagai _case_ suling. Ia mengeluarkan suling dari _case_ itu, dan—

—melempar _case_nya ke arah Shikamaru.

(_Suara benda terkena kepala_.)

"Untuk. Apa. Kau. Lakukan. Itu."

Tayuya tersenyum santai dari tempatnya berdiri, memutar-mutar suling di tangannya dengan lihai. "Untuk tidak membiarkanmu menjadi pengecut, hei tikus pengganggu." Ekspresinya hampir seperti ia sedang mengamalkan uangnya untuk seorang pengemis yang belum makan selama tiga hari, bukannya habis melempar _case_ ke kepala seseorang yang baru ia kenal—dan mengatainya 'tikus' dan 'pengecut', pula.

Shikamaru tidak berbalik, sedangkan hanya membeku di tempatnya melangkah saat benda keras yang kini tergeletak di lantai itu tadi mencium kepalanya dengan sayang, sampai-sampai terasa sakit seperti habis di pukul dengan _bat_. (_Berlebihan_.) Ia tetap diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tayuya yang senyumnya mulai memudar.

"HEI, 'CURUT PENGECUT!"

Namun teriakannya seperti angin kecil yang tidak di perdulikan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas dengan ekspresinya yang (_selalu_) terlihat tidak senang, seperti tokoh Grumpy dari dongeng terkenal Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci karangan Suzzane Weyn. Dan itu justru membuat Tayuya yang tadinya berniat menunggu di kelas sampai seseorang selain cecurut (_Shikamaru_) ini kembali.

Tayuya cepat-cepat mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah dua puluh langkah lebih depan darinya, tak lupa memungut _case_ sulingnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Benda kayu yang berukuran standar itu di taruhnya kembali ke dalam tas sebelum ia kembali mengejar Shikamaru, yang ternyata, cukup cepat juga. Tayuya mendengus.

_Dasar tikus_...

(Dan ia adalah **kucing**nya? Jangan sampai. Gadis berambut merah itu cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran **sinting**nya keluar dari otaknya. Hei, siapa juga yang _mau_ menjadi apapun bagi cowok **aneh** tersebut?)

* * *

Tayuya memberikan pandangan aneh—dan sedikit gugup—pada seluruh kelas. Kini mereka telah kembali ke Kelas Krisan, _semua_ dari mereka, termasuk si cecurut yang tidak memerhatikan kelas dan tampak hampir tertidur. Tayuya mengumpat dalam hatinya, merutuk si rambut ijuk selama sebentar sampai sang _sensei_, Anko, seorang guru Biologi seksi yang dadanya di intipi berbagai pria, umur apapun, yang berakhir di rumah sakit pada akhirnya.

Tayuya bisa melihat seluruh kelas. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru tua dan mata _onyx_ terlihat tidak begitu perduli dengannya, seorang anak baru. Ada juga seorang pemuda gendut di samping si cecurut yang tampaknya sedang mengunyah sesuatu. (_Cari mati, Anko sudah melarangnya berkali-kali_.) Mengingatkan Tayuya tentang si gendut yang merupakan teman satu pantinya dulu, Jiroubou.

Wanita-wanitanya—tidak menarik. Tapi mereka cantik-cantik. Tentu seorang Tayuya tidak akan merasa terintimidasi oleh mereka. Ia hanya mendengus tidak perduli, menatap tajam seluruh kelas dengan matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua. Ia merengut mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. _Sialan_. Tapi si cecurut itu tampaknya amnesia. Tidak sekalipun ia terlihat tertarik.

Dan gadis berambut merah itu di persilakan untuk duduk di belakang, di samping seorang gadis berambut indigo. Anonim. Ia tidak mengetahui tentang apapun. "_Ohayo_," Tayuya menyapa ringan, dan melihat semburat merah di pipi gadis itu ketika gadis itu membalas dengan sopan dan malu-malu.

Tayuya mendengus. _Keh_. Ia yakin tahun-tahunnya, hari demi hari akan menjadi bosan dengan menjadi satu meja dengan seorang gadis yang pemalu—anti sosial, mungkin; walau harus ia akui wajahnya lumayan. Tayuya meletakkan dagu di atas tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja, memerhatikan saksama ketika Anko membentak Chouji yang terusterus_terus_ makan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, namun telak-telak ketahuan.

* * *

Bentakan Anko kepada Chouji melanjut kepada dirinya yang terlihat sudah bosan walaupun tadi mereka belum belajar, hanya perkenalan kepada gadis berambut merah yang sangat berani untuk melempar sebuah _case_ kayu ke arah belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu dengan refleks segera mengelus bagian yang 'di cium' benda keras itu, menggerutu selama beberapa saat.

Dan akhirnya Shikamaru mengetahui nama gadis berambut merah yang beberapa kali memanggilnya dengan cecurut tadi. Tayuya, tanpa nama belakang—_Aneh_. Tidak semua orang tidak punya nama belakang. Tipe orang seperti itu memang jarang. Mungkin ia punya tapi tidak mau membeberkannya karena (_misalnya_) ia adalah anak dari seorang buronan terkenal dan ia tidak mau di kucilkan.

Tapi—(_Shikamaru menguap_)—Shikamaru ragu gadis itu membutuhkan teman atau tidak. Mulutnya yang seperti tempat pembuangan akhir adalah alasan Shikamaru untuk ragu. Tidak semua orang mempunyai kesabaran baja sepertinya. Dan memangnya di panggil cecurut sama saja kalau di panggil 'ganteng'? Tentu tidak. Apalagi jika anak perempuanlah yang mendengarnya, bisa-bisa gadis itu di kucilkan sekelas.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. _Mendokusai_. Tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas makin mengganggu saja. Mungkin ia harus _refreshing_ sambil bermain _shogi_ bersama Asuma, pamannya sekaligus guru Olahraga yang merupakan suami dari Kurenai, guru matematika yang cantik, sayang sudah _taken_. Bukannya ia yang minat, sih—walau ia tidak keberatan juga kalau sampai bisa.

_**PLETAKKK**_!

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini, sebuah benda di lemparkan kepadanya. Tapi yang kedua ini tidak kena, meleset dua cm darinya dan mengenai Naruto yang ada di samping belakangnya. Shikamaru tidak tahu ingin tertawa atau meringis. Ini mungkin _karma_. Namun ia tahu untuk siapa penghapus papan tulis itu di peruntukkan. Dirinya. Anko kembali emosi karena ia tidak memerhatikan sekelas.

"_Damn you, Nara_!"

Naruto.

Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan kekehan yang terlepas—begitu saja—dari mulutnya, menertawai kemalangan Naruto dan keberuntungannya.

(_Mungkin_, ini adalah bayaran karena ia sudah di susahkan oleh si perempuan tanpa marga itu—atau mungkin Tayuya sendiri adalah **keberuntungan** baginya?

_Not a chance_.)

* * *

**A/N** : Gyaaa—abal sekali chapter ini DDD: /shot. Hope you like it /coret/walaupun saya tidak yakin ada yang membaca fic abal ini atau tidak /stopcoret/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Is It Hurt?

**Pairing**: ShikaTayu, ninja!NaruHina & ninja!SasuSaku

**Disclaimer**: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes**: Abal, maaf ya. Udah gitu lama pula. /headbang Ya ini rare-pairing dan kalau kalian ga suka saya bikin rare/crack!pairing gini, yasudahlah. Saya pasrah kok ga ada pembaca.

* * *

**Is It Hurt?**

© _sky end_

_

* * *

_

"Kau bercanda ya, Naruto?"

Shikamaru mendelik ke arah Naruto dengan mematikan, dari mukanya saja ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan terhibur. Naruto, yang sedang sibuk dengan ramennya memasang cengirannya, mata birunya yang seindah safir yang bening ketika dihadapkan kepada langit yang biru itu hanya nyengir, lebar. Membuat Shikamaru berpikir apa yang sebenarnya harus ditertawakan pada adegan ini.

"Hmm, hanya saja, Shikamaru," Naruto menyeruput ramennya sampai kuahnya muncrat ke arah Sasuke, yang menatapnya tajam seakan sedang akan membunuh Naruto. "Sori, _baka teme_," ujarnya enteng sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang tadinya akan dilontarkan ke arah Shikamaru. "...kau terlihat agak bete ketika kembali menunggu si Tayuya itu. Ada apa, sih? Kau tidak mungkin mengecenginya lalu gagal habis-habisan 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Shikamaru menjawab—(_entah kenapa_)—agak defensif, sambil mengunyah _chicken katsu_nya. "Untuk apa aku merayu," _monster_, "cewek itu? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Ya, ya, yang belum dapat Temari-san, begitu... lagipula kau sih mengejar-ngejar cewek yang lebih tua. Tidak akan dapat! Shika, cewek itu suka dengan cowok yang lebih tua, kecuali mereka berumur tiga puluh tahun!" ujar Naruto, melakukan ceramah dadakannya. Seakan-akan ia tahu selak beluk wanita, padahal bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih tetap setia menaksir Sakura yang menaksir Sasuke—dimana ia belum punya _mantan _sama sekali.

"Jangan perdulikan Naruto, Shikamaru! Terus saja kejar Temari-san dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" seru seorang bocah berambut mangkok dengan gigi sekinclong piring yang baru saja dicuci dengan pencuci piring merek Sinar Matahari. Namanya Rock Lee. Ia juga menyukai Sakura, seperti Naruto, sayang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Janganlah menyerah! Selalu ada kesempatan! Jalani hidup dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

Ketika Rock Lee mengacungkan jari dan nyengir, menampilkan sederet gigi putih kinclong tanpa cela, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu yang lebih tua dari milik Haruno Sakura si bintang sekolah, datang dengan tatapan dinginnya menyapu ke sekeliling kafetaria. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. Lalu seorang berambut putih dengan tubuh yang agak kurus dengan orb _emerald_ menghampirinya.

"Hei, menurutmu Tayuya-san itu kenal Kimimaro—?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kita tidak perlu takut lagi kepada Kimimaro. Dia sudah dikalahkan Gaara waktu Kimimaro melabrak Lee waktu itu, 'kan?"

"Tampaknya mereka dekat," tiba-tiba Sasuke menjawab. Memandang ke arah kedua orang yang sedang tertawa dan lalu duduk di salah satu meja berdua saja itu. "Kudengar seperti Kimimaro, Tayuya asuhan Orochimaru. Pantas saja mereka dekat."

"Kau kadang-kadang berguna juga, _teme_!"

(_Suara dengusan Sasuke_.)

Tapi Shikamaru tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Lee, Naruto dan Sasuke itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan _chicken katsu_, dan pandangannya tertuju kepada Kimimaro dan Tayuya, _tajam_. Ia tidak pernah suka Kimimaro, yang dulu pernah _tawuran_ dengan Lee—untung saja waktu itu Gaara punya 'waktu luang' untuk menyelamatkannya. Kalau sampai Tayuya juga sampai kena masalah karena Kimimaro, ia yang bertanggung jawab. Ia ketua kelas, ingat?

Kunyahan Chouji terdengar. "Hmm, _munch, munch_... Shikamaru, kalau tidak mau _katsu_, buatku saja ya?" Tampaknya walau sudah menghabiskan dua piring _ramen_, tiga bungkus keripik kentang dan lima tusuk _takoyaki_, Chouji masih mau meminta makanan Shikamaru. Jelas perut si gendut itu mempunyai kapasitas melebihi gentong terbesar di dunia. Tak heran, Choza Akamichi, ayahanda dari Souji, juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama.

Apel tidak jatuh _jauh_ dari pohonnya, ingat?

"Lebih baik kau bagi kepadaku saja keripik kentangmu itu. Kau 'kan sudah gen—"

Tampaknya Naruto (_secara tidak sengaja_) berniat menghidupkan perang dunia ketiga di tempat itu. Untunglah, tangan Sasuke langsung menempel di mulut lelaki berambut pirang itu, yang memberontak. ("Tanganmu bau pantat ayam, _teme_!") Sayang, Chouji sudah keburu mendengar titel apa yang ditempelkan kepadanya, jadi aura gelap mematikan keluar dari belakangnya.

"_FAT? I'm big boned_!" serunya defensif, menyangkal habis-habisan kata 'gendut' yang hampir dilontarkan dari bibir bocah Uzumaki. "Dan jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membagimu keripik kentangku, Naruto, walaupun kau sudah memohon-mohon dan sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari—ASLKDJAOEIJOON?"

"Hei, sudah. Nih, makan _katsu_ku." Shikamaru menyambar, malas mendengar ocehan Chouji soal keripik kentang terakhir, bertulang-besar-bukan-_gendut_. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun Chouji bilang ia tidak gendut, gadis manapun yang bangun dengan tubuh yang tertukar dengannya akan menjerit seakan hidupnya berakhir hari itu. Siapa yang mau bangun pada tubuh gendut (_maaf_) Chouji Akamichi, sebenarnya?

Dan ketika Chouji sudah lumayan tenang, Shikamaru melempar _death glare_ ke arah Naruto yang hanya cengar-cengir, cengengesan. Seakan lupa ia baru saja akan meledakkan perang dunia ketiga—tapi untungnya dipadamkan api neraka yang membara itu oleh bocah Nara yang pada akhirnya mengorbankan _katsu_nya.

"Kau berhutang satu _katsu_ kepadaku, Naruto."

"HEEEE?" Naruto langsung kelihatan seperti ingin menangis, atau lebih baik disebutkan seperti wajah _Ino Yamanaka_ ketika dia berpindah jiwa ke tubuh _Chouji Akamichi_. "Ta—tapi—aku 'kan tidak melakukan apap—"

"Tidak melakukan apapun apanya, _usuratonkachi_?" lemparan kata sinis dari Sasuke pun tak terelakkan. "Kau hampir membuat marah Chouji, kalau kau lupa." Dan dengusan, lalu kata '_dobe_' yang digumamkan dibawah nafas oleh pemilik nama Uchiha dan mata _onyx_ yang dingin dan bisa membuat wanita-wanita berteriak penuh hasrat, dengan pipi kemerahan yang dikarenakan oleh darah yang mengalir ke pipi mereka.

Sementara keduanya berargumen (_lagi_), Shikamaru memandang ke arah Tayuya, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, mata mereka bertemu. Kebetulan Tayuya yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan Kimimaro. Tak lupa Jirobo yang menyaingi kegendutan Chouji, Kidomaru, dan si kembar _psycho_ Sakon dan Ukon. Dan satu kata terlintas di benak Shikamaru: _harem_. Mungkin Sakon, Ukon dan Kimimaro agak _bishounen_, tapi tetap saja—

Eh. Tayuya baru saja mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepadanya.

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian..._

_

* * *

_

"Baik, bocah-bocah! Jangan keluarkan buku kalian dulu karena aku ingin membagi kelompok Fisika!"

"Tapi, Anko-_sensei_, ini pelajarannya Kakashi-_sensei_!" ujar Naruto dengan sifat memprotes, sudah mual sepertinya melihat rumus-rumus yang membuatnya ingin muntah selama tujuh abad. Dan ia selalu berpikir kalau Fisika sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan ketika cita-citanya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Fisika, dan ia sebenarnya tidak perlu belajar tentang mata pelajaran itu.

"Kakashi pasti telat, Naruto! Jangan banyak protes atau kugantung di atap dan kujadikan korban _bungee jumping_!" Anko berujar sebelum memandang ke arah daftar murid yang sudah diperbaharui seiring dengan kedatangan Tayuya seminggu yang lalu. "Oke, karena Tayuya murid baru..."

Shikamaru sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. _Here we go again_...

"...ia akan dibimbing Ketua Kelas, Nara Shikamaru—" terdengar lengosan tanda protes dari kursi paling belakang, "—tidak ada protes, Tayuya, kalau tidak mau ku adukan kepada Orochimaru-san. Dan bersama Naruto yang butuh penambahan nilai, dan kulihat Tayuya duduk dengan Hinata, 'kan? Yep. Kelompok satu: Tayuya, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata."

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis berambut panjang digerai yang rambut merah jambunya itu agak lebih gelap dari Sakura itu mengangkat kakinya sebentar di meja, lalu memandangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dan dada. Dan beberapa detik kemudian jari tengah kembali dilontarkan ke mukanya. Ia menatap balik dengan raut '_btch please_' lalu kembali duduk dengan benar.

"Oke, kelompok kedua—"

"Maaf telat anak-anak! Saya baru saja tersesat pada jalan bernama kehidupan," Kakashi menyela seraya menggeser pintu geser menuju kelas, dengan raut _happy-go-lucky_nya yang seperti biasa. Kakashi Hatake, guru yang entah kenapa selalu telat dan selalu menyembunyikan mata kirinya dengan penutup apapun yang tersedia. "Oh, Anko? Ada apa? Kukira ini jam pelajaranku."

Kakashi Hatake adalah pengajar pelajaran Olahraga. Makanya—kadang—anak-anak sering kesal karena lelaki ini selalu telat dan menghancurkan pelajaran yang dinanti para lelaki dan mungkin dibenci para wanita yang takut keringatan. Anko memandangnya dengan pandangan menilai lalu _nyelonong_ keluar tanpa permisi.

"Ya, ya—lebih baik kita mulai saja pelajaran kali ini."

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sedang menendang pohon yang sudah lumayan tua di halaman sekolah. Rautnya kesal, seakan baru saja ada orang yang membakar rambutnya sampai hilang setengah—atau ada yang mengambil dompetnya yang berisi barang-barang berharga. Keduanya sama saja, tapi gadis ini kesal bukan karena masalah seperti itu. Ia kesal kepada seorang makhluk sok.

"GRAAAAH—KENAPA HARUS SEKELOMPOK SAMA DIA SIH?" serunya, dan setiap kata-katanya diselingi oleh tendangan yang terus menerus di lancarkan kepada pohon yang tidak berdosa itu. Kasihan, padahal pohon juga makhluk hidup dan ia melancarkan serangan-serangan seakan pohon itu benda mati yang tidak punya perasaan. Si pohon sepertinya sedang menangis sekarang.

"Kau benci sekali dengan aku, ya?"

"SANGAT! Aku sangat membencinya dan makhluk sok sepertinya membuat darahku mendidih—dan aku merasa ingin melenyapkannya dari muka bumi," ujarnya, amarahnya mereda sedikit, seraya bogem mentahnya terlancarkan ke pohon (_lagi_). Tapi setelahnya ia baru sadar kalau ia baru saja melaksanakan kegiatan 'curhat colongan' dan suara yang didengarnya ini begitu familiar, dan ketika mendongak keatas—

_Shikamaru Nara ada disana_.

"Kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit ya, merepotkan. Mengganggu tidurku saja..." keluhan keluar dari bibir pria dengan kunciran rambut itu, seraya ia melompat turun ke tanah, agak oleng sedikit. Tayuya terdiam, tidak punya reaksi selama beberapa detik, sebelum bogem mentahnya kembali dilayangkan, dan Shikamaru berujar, "Hei, itu bukan _angle_ yang tepat untuk menonjokku karena—"

Dan setelahnya, ketika Shikamaru menangkap kepalan tangan Tayuya, ia oleng kebelakang, menyebabkan gadis itu, yang condong ke arahnya, ikut jatuh juga, menimpanya, terbentur ditubuhnya sementara kepalanya sendiri membentur tanah. Ketika ia bangkit dan melempar tatapan tanda protes, gadis itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya, sampai-sampai ia (_hampir_) khawatir ia sudah bernyawa, sampai otaknya membentaknya dan—

_BUAKKK_!

"Kena kau, cecurut!"

Dan wajah Shikamaru Nara biru. Lebam. Terkena tonjokan Tayuya, seorang wanita yang merupakan anak baru. Memalukan. Kalau bukan wanita sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi tetap memalukan juga. Dan karena ini Tayuya, Shikamaru makin kesal.

"HEI—"

—sejak kapan Shikamaru tidak memperhitungkan tindakannya yang membuat wajah kedua makhluk hidup itu dekat, membuat keduanya tertegun, menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang tinggal tiga cm jauhnya?


End file.
